New Moon Bis(s) wir irgendwann Glücklich sind
by PrincessOfDarkness159
Summary: Also das ist New Moon, nur etwas anders... Bellas leben ist bis zu diesen zeitpunkt normal wie im 1. Teil sie ist glücklich mit Edward zusammen.. Aber alles verändert sich in Bellas leben... Es kommen Probleme wo sie dachte das sie nie kommen würden... Aber es gibt auch gute Seiten.. Lest selber was noch passieren wird...
1. Chapter 1

**Was bisher geschah**... Bella zieht zu ihren Vater Charlie nach Forks.

Denn sie will das ihre Mutter Rene Glücklich ist. Als sie dort ankam bekommt sie ein Auto von Charlie, er hat ihn Billy abgekauft.

Billy war ein Freund von Charlie und der Vater von Jacob. Jacob ist ein Freund von Bella. Als sie zu High- School fuhr lernt sie als erstes Eric, dann Jessica, Mike, Angela und Taylor kennen. Als sie in der Cafeteria alle an einem Tisch saßen,

wurde Bella auf fünf wunderschöne Personen aufmerksam. Sie waren alle schön, bleich, und gingen geschmeidig. Es waren Rosalie mit Emmett, Alice und Jasper und zum Schluss kam Edward. Bella interessierte sich für Edward und er auch für sie, aber unter Komplikationen. Nach einer Weile fand Bella raus was Edward und der Rest der Cullens war, sie waren ein VAMPIRE. Nach der Zeit liebten sich beide.

Alice und sie wurden beste Freundinnen und Edward stelle Bella den Rest der Familie vor. Die Cullens haben Bella eingeladen mit ihnen Baseball zu spielen.. Dann kamen drei Nomaden auf der Durchreise Laurent, Victoria und James. James war ein Tracker, er verfolgte Bella wegen ihres Blutes. Bella wird von James in eine Falle gelockt und wird von James gebissen,

wird aber von Edward gerettet, er saugt das Gift raus ihr Blut bis es rein schmeckt. Sie kam mit ein gebrochenen Bein (im Buch auch ein Paar Rippen) ins Krankenhaus.

Edward will das Bella nach Jacksonvill zu ihrer Mutter geht, Bella aber nicht sie geht mit Edward auf dem Schulball sie besteht aber darauf das er sie verwandelt, das will er aber nicht.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Traum] **

Ich war in einem Wald, es war dunkel und kalt. Ich ging durch den Wald, bis ich eine Höhle entdeckte. Ich ging rein um mich auszuruhen aber was ich dort sah schockierte mich.

Ich sah wie sich Edward und Alice leidenschaftlich küssten.

Okay, das war zu viel für meine Nerven ich rannte los, aber ich wusste nicht wohin,

ich hatte mich verlaufen. Typisch ich, unkoordiniert wie immer... dachte ich.

Ich rannte immer tiefer in den Wald, ohne es zu merken.

Ich war erschöpft und setzte mich auf einen Baumstamm um mich auszuruhen und nach zudenken.

Wieso bin ich nicht verletzt? Oder wieso stört es mich nicht die beiden so zusehen? Komisch

Mir wurde langweilig also dachte ich mir ein paar Tanzmoves aus. Ich finde sie gut. Hip-Hop und Free Style gemischt liebe ich. Ich kam mir so vor als wenn mich irgend jemand beobachtet. Also beschloss ich eine kurze Pause zu machen und blieb stehen. Miteinmal spürte ich ein Windhauch und bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Bis ich spürte wie ich von hinten umarmt wurde. Ich fühlte mich sicher. Ich drehte mich um und sah...

**[Traumende]**

Puh...Es war nur ein Traum. dachte ich mir. Ein Glück war Edward diese Nacht nicht bei mir, sonst hätte ich ein Problem. Wieso spreche ich auch beim schlafen? Dumm dachte ich. Aber er war ja nicht da.

Er wollte die Nacht noch jagen gehen und mit Alice etwas vorbereiten. „Oh mein Gott" sagte ich leise, „Alice und Edward". Oh nein, was ist wenn mein Traum wahr wird? Was wird aus Jasper?

Wird er es verkraften? Und was ist mit mir?

Miteinmal hörte ich mein Wecker, ich war so in Gedanken versunken,

dass ich es kaum mitbekam.

Ganz plötzlich viel mir ein was heute war, „heute ist mein Geburtstag" sagte ich ganz leise.

Oh nein, und mit einmal klopfte es an der Tür, es war Charlie, er kam rein und

sagte „Guten Morgen Bells, ich wünsche dir alles gute zum Geburtstag".

„Danke, Dad".

„Ach ja, dass hier ist von Rene und mir." Er reichte mir ein kleine Schatulle und ein mittel großes Paket. Ich schaute in das Paket dort war eine Kamera und ein Fotoalbum.

In der Schatulle war eine Kette mit einem Blumenanhänger. „Danke, Dad".

„Ach ja, du solltest dich fertig mach in einer Stunde fängt die Schule an und davor ruft Renee noch an." „Ja mach ich Dad.". Charlie ging raus und ich ging ins Bad, ich ging Duschen und zog mich an.

Ich zog mir eine schwarze enganliegende Röhre, ein lila Kapuzenpullover mit schwarzen Schal und Sneaker. Dann ging ich wieder ins Bad und schminkte mich dezent und machte in meinen braunen Haaren leichte Wellen rein. Ich guckte auf die Uhr und sah, dass es nur noch eine halbe Stunde ist, bis die Schule anfing,

also schnappte ich mir ein Apfel und ein Müsli-Riegel für unterwegs. Ich ging in den Flur um mir meine schwarze Lederjacke zu holen.

.de/freizeitoutfit-schuloutfit-fuer-bella/o1404286

Kapuzenpullover & Sneaker sollen in der Farbe vom Schal sein.

Schal soll schwarz sein.


	3. Chapter 3

**Schule**

Dann ging ich zu mein Auto und fuhr zur Schule. Als ich dort ankam warteten schon meine Freunde auf mich. Alle begrüßten mich und wünschten mir alles gute erst Angela, Eric, Jessica, Mike und Taylor. Dann fragte ich sie „Ich hab von mein Vater eine Kamera bekommen ich soll Fotos von mein Abschlussjahr machen und sie dann in das Fotoalbum einkleben das ich von meiner Mutter bekommen hab. Kann ich von euch ein Foto machen?"

„Ja, klar" sagten alle gleichzeitig. Dann kam er… Edward. Ich wusste nicht mehr was ich machen sollte. Er kam mit Alice, Jasper (der meine Stimmung mitbekam), und ich sah ihn an, dass er spürte das sich die Gefühle der anderen veränderten denn, er ist zu Alice und Edward schon distanziert. Er lächelte mich aufmunternd an.

Alle gingen langsam auf mich zu und als erstes umarmt mich Rosalie, sie wünschte mir leise alles gute so das ich es nur hören konnte und drückte mir ein großes paket in die hand,

sagte aber noch „Das ist für dich zieh es bitte später an und es wird bestimmt alles wieder gut,

das versprechen ich dir..." „Danke" flüsterte ich mir floss eine Träne über die Wange.

Schnell wischte ich sie weg.

Dann kam Emmett auch er sagte mir das alles gute, umarmte mich und sagte zu mir „wenn du eine von uns bist machst du mit mir Armdrücken? Schwesterchen?" „Na klar, Teddy, du bist doch mein großer Teddybär" sagte ich so leise das es nur er hören konnte. Emmett grinste breit ,

sein typischen Emmett Grinsen. „Ach, ja" sagte Emmett „dein Geschenk bekommst du heute Nachmittag" „ähmm... Emmett wieso heute Nachmittag? Was ist heute Nachmittag?" wollte ich wissen, und sah ihn fragend an.

Ich bekam aber nur die Antwort „das wirst du noch sehen Bella, Jasper holt dich um fünf ab."sagte er nur so leise das es Jasper, Rosalie und ich hören konnten.

Dann kam Jasper, er sagte zu mir dasselbe wie Rosalie, er umarmte mich ganz lange. Beim ihm fühle ich mich irgendwie sicher und wohl. Er gab mir eine kleine Schatulle.

Ich schaute rein und sah ein Lederarmbad mit meinem Namen eingraviert, es war so wunderschön. Ich umarmte ihn nochmal und sagte, „danke, es ist wirklich wunderschön."

„Hab ich doch gern gemacht, ich hol dich heute um fünf ab und Roses Geschenk ist übrigens ein Outfit, sie hofft das es dir gefällt und das du es heute anzieht. Und ach ja du siehst heute echt gut aus, Rose und Emmett sehen das genauso." sagte er und lächelte mich an und ich wurde rot und guckte verlegen auf den Boden. „Ach Bella, kein Grund rot zu werden, ich glaub Jasper und ich müssen dir mehr Komplimente machen, du bekommst eindeutig zu wenige von Edward" sagte Emmett. Jetzt grinsten Emmett, Jasper und sogar Rosalie. „Ich bekomme gar keine um genau zu sein" sagte ich ganz leise und mit einmal hoffte ich sie hätten es gehört.

Ich brauch nicht hoffen sie hatten es gehört, dass sah man ihnen an. Sie sahen mich mitleidig an.

Rose sah ich jetzt als beste Freundin sie war total nett, wenn ich zeit hätte müsste ich sie mal fragen ob wir mal was zusammen machen wollen. Denn kam Alice und hat mich umarmt und sie hat mir gesagt „Alles Gute, Bella." Ich wurde langsam ein bisschen wütend, sodass Jasper meine Gefühle merkte und mich beruhigte ich lächelte in dankbar an. Denn sagte Alice, „Ich hab für dich kein Geschenk und ich glaube es macht dir auch nichts aus" sagte sie in so ein komischen Ton.

„Nein, nein Alice es macht mir nichts aus" sage ich leicht zickig.

Jasper musste bei meinem Ton leicht grinsen. Jetzt kam Edward er umarmte mich und gab mir ein schnellen, kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen,sagte mir alles gute und gab mir eine CD.

Denn ging er mit Alice zusammen zum Unterricht sie haben beide jetzt Mathe.

Ich kochte gerade vor Wut Was denken die sich? Das sie was besseres sind? Alice? Meine angebliche beste Freundin? Edward? Mein Freund? Der mich nicht so behandelt als sei ich seine Freundin. So ein Schwachsinn. Für mich sind die beiden fast gestorben. Dachte ich.

Ich war so wütend dass Jasper, Emmett und Rosalie mich umarmen mussten damit ich mich beruhige.

**Kunst und Gespräch mit Rose**

Ich hab jetzt Kunst mit Rose. Ich liebe dieses Fach, man die Kreativität frei im lauf lassen. Mrs. Stewart sagte, wir machen heute Portraits. Wir sollten Partner bilden. „Rose? Wollen wir zusammen machen?" fragte ich Rose unsicher. „Klar Bella"

Wir zeichneten eine lange Zeit bis ich sie fragte „ Du, Rose? Ich wollt dich mal fragen ob wir vielleicht mal zusammen was machen wollen? Aber nur wenn du willst." ich sah sie unsicher an.

„Na klar, ich wollte dich auch mal fragen aber ich dachte du und Alice sind beste Freundinnen. Ich wollte mich nicht dazwischen drängen."

„Ach Rose, ich hab schon Ewig nichts mehr mit Alice gemacht,

und meine beste Freundin ist sie auch nicht mehr, ich glaub ich sehe eher in dir eine beste Freundin als in Alice"sagte ich. Rose guckte mich leicht geschockt an lächelte aber gleich wieder. „Seit wann ist das mit Alice so?" fragte mich Rose. „Ähm... Seit dem Schulball" sagte ich und fügte „und Edward auch" fügte ich ganz leise hinzu. Rose sah kurz nachdenklich aus, als ob sie eine Bestätigung bekommen hat. „Willst du meine beste Freundin sein?" fragte sie vorsichtig. „Klar" sagte ich etwas zu laut. „ Miss Swan, Miss Cullen, bitte führen sie ihr Gespräch in der Pause weiter, und jetzt wir gezeichnet." sagte Mrs. Stewart. Ich guckte auf die Tischplatte und sagte immer noch rot und grinsend „Immer werde ich ermahnt wenn ich quatsche..." Rose grinste.

Nach Kunst hatte ich Sport. Das war total langweilig und nichts für unkoordinierte. Wir machten Volleyball und Ausdauer. Nicht gut für mich. Wieso gibt es kein Fach was mit Tanzen zu tun hat? dachte ich.

**Musik mit Jasper**

Als Kunst zu ende war, musste ich mich beeilen. Also bin ich schnell zum Musikraum.

Davor wartete Jasper schon auf mich. „Hey Darlin, wo waren wir denn so lange?"

Ich wurde rot, musste verlegen auf den Boden gucken und sagte leise „Emmett das gibt Rache" Jasper grinste und sagte komm lasst und rein gehen. Auf dem Platz fragte mich Jasper,

„Wieso hast du so lange gebraucht?" „Rose und ich haben besprochen was wir demnächst machen wollen" „Seit wann machen Rose und du soviel?" „Seit dem wir beste Freundinnen sind" grinste ich ihn an. „Ich dachte du bist mit Alice beste?" Ich guckte ihn an und hoffte er würde den Blick verstehen. Er nickte. Er hat es verstanden,

das ist gut so muss ich es nicht nochmal erklären. Moment mal hat Jasper mich gerade ohne Worte verstanden? Komisch.

Mrs. Möller betrat den Raum und bat mich nach vorne und ein Lied vorzusingen. Ich sang Christina Perri mit A Thousand Years.

[ watch?v=RQzWjM993g8 ].

Als ich fertig war haben alle geklatscht und Jasper hat ganz baff geguckt. Stimmt ja, er hört mich zum ersten mal singen :) . Mrs. Möller sagte „Wow, Bella du hast diesen Song perfekt gesungen. 1+. Ach ja, Bella ich wollte dich um etwas bitten, könntest du bitte nächstes Jahr auf dem Abschlussball singen?"

„Ähmm... Frau Möller ich weiß noch nicht genau bis dahin kann noch viel passieren können sie mich nicht erst nächstes Jahr noch mal fragen?"

„Na, klar Bella, wenn es für dich so ok ist denn mach ich das so." „Danke"

Ich ging auf mein Platz und da lag ein Zettel von Jasper.

_J: Hey, Du hast wirklich gut gesungen. Woher kannst du so gut singen?_

_B: Danke, Ich hab früher immer gesungen und getanzt. Darauf hin hat mich meine Mutter an eine Tanz und Gesangschule angemeldet_

_J: Tanzen auch?_

_B: Ja _

_J: Das musst du mir heute Abend zeigen._

_B: Klar aber nur wenn du mittanzt._

_J: Hmm... Okay abgemacht. In welche Tanzrichtung?_

_B: Ist verschieden kann von altmodisch/ klassik bis hip-hop und freestyle sein. Aber am liebsten tanze ich gemischt, da sind verschiedene Tanzrichtungen eingebracht. Tanzt du auch?_

_J: Cool. Naja ab und zu mal._

Frau Möller hat heute früher Schluss gemacht, wir wurden zehn Minuten früher raus gelassen.

Als ich mit Jasper auf dem Weg nach draußen war,s

sah ich aus dem Fenster und sah was mich schockierte, ich sah Edward mit Alice Händchen halten, meine Stimmung wurde Schockiert und das merkte Jasper er drehte sich um und sah mich an,

ich zeigte mit einem Finger auf Alice und Edward.

Dann sah ich Jasper an, das es die Bestätigung für die Theorie die wir hatten. Jasper nahm mich in den Arm und sagte

„es wird alles wieder gut" „Jasper, das ist es nicht ich hab es mir schon gedacht, es verletzt mich aber irgendwie aber auch nicht, es schockiert mich eher. Weißt du?"

„Du hattest auch schon das Gefühl das Edward dich nicht mehr liebt? Ich hatte es bei Alice. Ich war aber auch nicht verletzt und ich weiß auch gerade nicht was mit mir los ist oder was mit meine Gefühlen los ist."

„Ja bei mir auch. Jasper? Wir müssen mit ihnen Schluss machen" „Ja, ich weiß aber nicht heute, heute ist dein großer Tag, also machen wir es morgen?"

„Okay, machen wir es morgen." „Komm lass uns Emmett und Rose abholen."

Und schon waren wir auf dem Weg zu den beiden, die beiden hatten noch Unterricht also gingen wir getrennt,

Jasper zu Emmett um ihn alles zu erzählen und ich zu Rose. Als sie raus kam sagte ich zu ihr „ Hey Rose"

„Bella was machst du denn hier?", „Ähmm... Können wir reden? Jasper redet mit Emmett und ich wollte mit dir reden." „Klar, Bella was ist los?"

„Also Jasper und ich haben heraus gefunden das Edward und Alice uns nicht mehr lieben."

„Was? Okay, ich hatte schon eine Vorahnung aber wie habt ihr es raus gefunden?" „Wir haben es gesehen sie haben Händchen gehalten" Rose nahm mich in den Arm.

„Rose es stört uns nicht, wir wissen gerade nichts mit unseren Gefühlen anzufangen."

„Okay wollen wir jetzt zu Emmett und Jasper gehen?" Bei Jasper grinste sie komisch,

was soll das denn wieder heißen?

„Ja klar lass uns gehen Rose" sagte ich und wir gingen los.

Als wir zu Emmett und Jasper ankamen sagte Emmett glatt „Na meine beiden süßen." „Emmett!" sagte ich wie aus der Kanone geschossen. „Ach Darlin, wir sehen uns um fünf" sagte Jasper „Jasper!" sagte ich und musste glatt rot werden und verlegen auf den Boden gucken. Ich sah bloß wie sich alle angrinsten. Wieso muss ich auch immer rot werden und das bei Jasper? Wieso kann man es nicht abstellen? Dumm Ich verabschiedete mich und ging zu mein Auto um nach Hause zu fahren.


	4. Chapter 4

**Geburtstagsparty**

Als ich Zuhause ankam war es um drei also hab ich noch zwei Stunden seit,

also ging ich was essen, unter die Dusche, putzte mir die Zähne, föhnte meine Haare, glättete sie, schminkte mich noch mal und machte das Geschenk von Rosalie auf, mir gefiel auf anhieb was ich sah, ich sah eine schwarze enganliegende Röhre,

ein Top das dunkelgrau und glitzerte, ein schwarzer Cardigan, schwarze Ballerinas mit einem neun cm Absatz, auf den war es einfach drauf zulaufen und ein dunkelgrauer Schal.

[ .de/partyoutfit-geburtstagsparty-bella/o1404585 aber noch ein grauer Schal zu denken :) Dankee ]

Ich zog die Sachen an und legte das Armband von Jasper und die Kette von Charlie um.

Ich schaute auf die Uhr es war 16.50. Also musste bald Jasper kommen.

Also zog meine Ballerinas mit Absatz an und ich wollte gerade raus gehen da kam Jasper auch schon. Er sagte „Hey Darlin, Rosalie hat das perfekte Outfit ausgesucht, das sieht an deiner Figur echt Hammer aus"

Ich wurde rot und guckte verlegen auf dem Boden und sagte ganz leise „Danke" er musste lächeln. Denn fuhren wir los.

Ich wusste nicht wo wir hinfahren, als wir ankamen hörte ich laute Musik und sah Rosalie und Emmett, och nö die wollen in eine Disco ich hätte es wissen müssen.

Als ich aus dem Auto ausstieg funkelten Roses Augen ein bisschen ich weiß aber nicht warum.

Ich ging zu ihnen rüber und begrüßte sie und Rosalie und Emmett sagten zur selben Zeit

„du siehst wunderschön aus" „danke" jetzt sagte Jazz „kommt lasst uns reingehen" er hat sich angehört als könnte er es gar nicht erwarten. Also gingen wir rein und setzten uns an einem Tisch, Emmett und Rose gingen tanzen und Jasper sah mich an und sagte „du wolltest mir noch zeigen das du tanzen kannst" „Ja okay, dann komm. Also gingen wir tanzen.

Ich fing an mit Jasper einen Klassiker zu tanzen. Später war es denn ein Gemisch aus Klassik und Freestyle.

Jasper, Rose und Emmett waren beeindruckt. Ich hab heraus gefunden das Rose auch tanzen kann. Also tanzten wir beide. Die Jungs haben uns mit ein glitzern im Auge beobachtet. „Rose? Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?" Wir gingen raus, damit uns die Jungs nicht hören konnten.

„Klar Bella, was ist los?" „Wieso hast du mich in der Schule so angegrinst? Und wieso haben deine Augen vorhin so merkwürdig geglitzert als ich mit Jasper kam..." „Oh..." sagt ich.

„oh, doch ich glaub ihr seid gerade dabei euch ineinander zu verlieben."

Bitte was!? Das ist doch nicht ihr ernst. Okay das erklärt zu mindestens wieso ich bei ihm rot werde und das nur bei ihm. Aber... Ach ich weiß auch nicht.

„Okay... Aber... Ich... Er... Was soll ich jetzt machen...?"

„Warte ab Bella, der Seitpunkt wird noch kommen wo du es richtig mitbekommst das du in ihn bist. Warte erst mal ein bisschen ab." Ich nickte „ Ach ja, Bella du kann immer zu mir kommen, wenn was ist, wir können über alles reden" Ich nickte „danke Rose".

Wir gingen rein und beschlossen nach Hause zu fahren. Als ich zuhause ankam war es 22 Uhr.

Ich machte mich schnell Bett fertig und ging ins Bett.


	5. Chapter 5

„**Es ist aus"**

Am nächsten morgen wachte ich um neun auf, also machte ich mich fertig.

[ Bella's Outfit .de/sportoutfit-tanz-outfit/o1404649 ]

Und ging etwas essen, es war Samstag also war Charlie mit Billy und Harry angeln.

Ich fuhr zu den Cullens und sah Rosalie, Esme und Carlisle auf der Couch sitzen und sahen Nachrichten, Emmett zoggt Battlefild am Laptop.

Alice und Jasper waren nicht da also mussten sie gerade miteinander sprechen was los ist. Ich guckte zu Rosalie und Emmett sie nickten, Jazz und ich haben sie gestern im Plan mit eingeweiht sie durften nur nicht daran denken. Also ging ich in Edwards Zimmer. Ich fragte ihn „Edward? Können wir einen kleine Spaziergang machen?"

Er nickte, also gingen wir in den Wald bis zu einen kleinen Platz wo man hätte Zelten können. Ich guckte zu Edward und sagte

„du liebst mich nicht mehr stimmst? Du liebst Alice und sie dich. Stimmst haben Jasper und ich recht?" „Hä? Wie kommst du denn darauf? Ich liebe nur dich, das weiß du doch, wir sind doch Seelen verwandte." „Ha, Edward das ich nicht lache." sagte ich.

„Du und mich lieben? Mich? Also bitte Edward. Ist dir keine bessere Ausrede eingefallen?" „Wieso Ausrede? Ich liebe nur dich." Er kam auf mich zu und wollte mich küssen. Ich verpasste ihn eine Ohrfeige und er taummelte sogar nach hinten.

Wow, wo hab ich die Kraft her? Aber jetzt glaub ich meine Hand ist gebrochen. Das muss sich wohl Carlisle angucken dachte ich.

„Aua! Verdammte Scheiße! Tut das weh! Und jetzt verpiss dich zu deiner Alice und sag ihr meine ehemalige beste Freundin ist für mich gestorben."

„Und jetzt zisch ab." sagte ich. Er lief los, ich konnte ihn nicht mehr sehen. Ich ging auch los. Es wurde immer dunkler und kälter.

Aber zum Glück entdeckte ich eine Höhle. Ich ging rein und wollte mich ausruhen aber was ich sah schockierte mich. Ich sah wie sich Edward und Alice leidenschaftlich küssen. Okay das war zuviel für meine Nerven, ich rannte los und hatte mich glatt verlaufen.

Typisch ich. Ich rannte weiterin den Wald ohne es zu merken. Ich war erschöpft also setzte ich mich auf einen Baumstamm um mich auszuruhen und nach zu denken.

Okay, es verletzt mich nicht, sie zu sehen. Okay nicht schlimm jetzt kommen ein paar Anzeichen das ich Jasper ein bisschen doll mag:

Ich fühle mich sicher und wohl.

Ich werd nur bei ihm rot.

Ab und zu kribbelt der Bauch

Okay das sind schon viele das heiß aber lange noch nicht das ich in ihn bin. Also auf Rose hören und abwarten. Moment mal das hab ich hier alles geträumt. Komisch

Mir wurde langweilig also sang ich ein Lied und

dache mir eine Choreografie aus. Sie war gut aber ich hatte das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, also blieb ich stehen um eine Pause zu machen.

Bis ich ein Windhauch spürte bekam ich es mit der Angst zu tun. Bis ich spürte wie ich von hinten umarmt wurde. Ich fühlte mich sicher. Ich drehte mich um und sah in die Topas Augen von Jasper.

„Hey. Gut getanzt. Wo warst du denn. Ich und die anderen haben uns Sorgen gemacht. Ich hab dich überall gesucht. Du bist immer weiter rein gelaufen stimmts?" Ich nickte. Er schüttelte lächelnd sein Kopf. Ohh... Sieht er süß aus. OMG das hab ich jetzt nicht im ernst gedacht. Warten Bella einfach warten. „ Ach Bella, komm ich bring dich erst mal nach Hause" Er nahm mich auf den Rücken und lief los, aber ab und zu guckte er zu mir.

Aber anstatt zu mir zu laufen, lief er z den Cullens.

Mittlerweile haben es Esme und Carlisle auch erfahren. Esme kam zu mir gelaufen und umarmte mich. Ich sagte aber „Es ist nicht schlimm, ich weiß gerade selber nicht was los ist" Esme nickte und Jasper sagte das es bei ihm auch so ist. Esme und Carlisle haben gesagt das sie Edward und Alice rausgeschmissen haben. „Wieso habt ihr die beiden rausgeschmissen?" fragte ich, dann sagte Carlisle „Wir brauchen solche Menschen nicht in unser Haus, die, die ganze Familie und ihre Geliebten belügen." Okay, jetzt war ich baff ich hab Carlisle noch nie so wütend gesehen. „Ach, Liebes mach dir keine Sorgen" sagte Esme, mit einmal klingelte mein Handy, auf dem Display stand Police – Station, oh nein was ist nun passiert?

_Bella: Hallo?_

_Polizist: Isabella Swan?_

_B: Ja?_

_P: Ich möchte mein herzliches Beileid aussprechen, es tut mir wirklich leid, ihnen diese schlechte Nachrichten zu sagen. Ihr Vater Charlie Swan ist beim Angeln ums Leben gekommen. _

_B: Was? Wie?_

_P: Er war mit Billy Black angeln, dort biss eine giftige Schlange ihren Vater im Hals._

_B: Okay, wo ist er jetzt? Kann ich noch kommen und abschied nehmen?_

_P: Er ist im Leichenschauhaus, ja können sie. Es tut mir leid, auf wiedersehen._

_B: Tschüss_

Als ich auflegte wurde mir mit einmal schwarz vor den Augen, und meine Beine sackten zusammen.

Ich hörte noch Jasper panisch rufen „Bella!" Ich spürte wie mich irgendjemand auf etwas weiches legte.. Es war immer noch alles schwarz jetzt sah ich aber Bilder, Bilder von Charlie wie er da auf so eine Liege liegt und ganz bleich ist.

Dann kam ein neues Bild ich sah wie ich bei den Cullens einzog.

Noch ein neues Bild ich sah Laurent wie er sich mit blutroten Augen auf mich stürzte.

Jetzt war wieder alles schwarz. Als ich aufwachte war durch geschwitzt und ich war in einem Zimmer was ich nicht kannte es war Lila - Weiß eingerichtet.

Denn sah ich das Jasper auf einen Sessel neben den Bett saß und mich an, als mache er sich Sorgen um mich. Ich fragte „wo sind die andern und was ist passiert?" „Bella? Du weiß nicht was passiert ist? Du bist nach dem Telefonat mit dem Polizist ohnmächtig geworden. Die andern sind jagen." Ich guckte in seinen Augen und sah Rabenschwarze Augen

„Jasper! Geh sofort Jagen! Wie lange war ich ohnmächtig?"

„Du warst über eine Woche ohnmächtig und nein ich gehe nicht,

solange von dir weg, bis ein anderer da ist." Oh, isser süß er war solange nicht jagen seit ich ohnmächtig bin und er geht nicht von meiner Seite, Moment mal verliebe ich mich gerade in Jasper, nein, nein, nein, das darf nicht sein ich kann mich doch nicht einfach verlieben.

Ich sah Jasper an und er lächelte. Oh nein es ist war,ich hab mich in Jasper verlieb, ob er auch in mich ist?

Ich sah wieder Jasper an der meine Frage bei den Gefühlen bemerkte,

er nickte und lächelte leicht, ich wusste aber nicht genau ob es ein nicken war,

es war einfach zu schnell. Ich setzte mich leicht auf und mir wurde wieder leicht schwindlig,

also schloss ich die Augen und konzentrierte mich,

jetzt sah ich ein Bild wo ich mit Jasper auf einer Lichtung Händchen hielt. Ich war so überrascht das ich meine Augen aufriss und Jasper anguckte. „Was ist?" sagte Jasper mit einen Schmunzeln auf den Lippen. „Ach nichts" sagte ich und musste leicht grinsen.

Nun hörte ich die anderen sie kamen gerade durch die Tür und schon kamen Esme und Rosalie auf mich gestürzt.

Ich sagte Es ist alles Ok, Mir geht es gut" „Oh, Bella wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht" sagten beide gleichzeitig. Dann gingen beide wieder zu ihren Liebhabern. Carlisle und Esme sagten „Bella? Wir wollten dich etwas fragen. Möchtest du hier bei uns einziehen?"

Oh, Gott das war ein schock für mich, genau das Bild hab ich gesehen wie sie mich gefragt hab als ich ohnmächtig war. Ich sah geschockt aus, da fragte Jasper

„Was ist?" „Ähm ich hab genau dasselbe Bild gesehen wir ihr alle hier steht also ich ohnmächtig war"

„Hast du das öfter das du Bilder siehst und die wirklich geschehen?" fragte Carlisle mit ganzer Neugier. „Ja, hab ich. Ich hab gesehen wie ich mit Edward im Wald geredet hab,

denn immer weiter rein gelaufen bin und dann zur Höhle kam und ich da Alice und Edward küssen gesehen habe,

dann bin ich noch weiter rein gelaufen und hab mich denn auf ein Baumstamm gesetzt und dann kam jemand und hat mich umarmt, mehr hab ich nicht gesehen. Und das ist heute passiert und Jasper hat mich umarmt.

Ich hab auch mehrere Bilder gesehen als ich Ohnmächtig war." sagte ich, und alle sahen mich erstaunt an und Jasper grinste. „Und was hast du gesehen?" fragte Carlisle

„Also ich hab mein Vater im Leichenschauhaus gesehen, er lag auf eine Liege und hatte eine Bisswunde am Hals. Und das andere sag ich lieber nicht."

sagte ich und guckte verlegen auf den Boden und wurde rot. Alle nickten leicht und grinsten und Jasper ganz besonders.

Klar würde ich gerne hier einziehen, wenn ich euch nicht auf die Nerven gehe?"

„Natürlich nicht" sagte Jazz wie aus einer Kanone geschossen

„denn muss ich aber meine Sachen holen." „Hab ich alles schon gemacht und das ist dein Zimmer." Ich schaute mich um und sah eine weiße Couch, weißen Schreibtisch + schwarzen Drehstuhl, ein Bad sah ich weil die Tür offen war, Bücherregal, CD Regal, dann ging ich durchs Badezimmer und sah noch ein Raum, Oh, nein dachte ich mir ich sah ein großen Kleiderschrank. Denn wurde mir schwindelig und ich musste mich auf die Couch setzten die im Ankleidezimmer stand. Ich sah ein Bild wie ich mit Rosalie shoppen gehen, och nö das kann ja bloß ein Scherz sein. Denn kam Jasper und sagte „Carlisle! Ihr wurde wieder schwindelig! Bella hast du wieder ein Bild gesehen?" „Ja, hab ich. Rose? Kommst du mal, bitte?."

„Ja klar, was ist los?" „Du hast vor mit mir shoppen zu gehen? Um mein Kleiderschrank zu füllen?" „oh, ähm, eigentlich ja, woher weißt du das?" „Ich hab ein Bild gesehen das wir durch viele Läden gehen und viel kaufen." „Carlisle? Kann es eine Gabe sein wird wenn sie ein Vampir wird?" fragte Jasper. „Ja das ist gut möglich" sagte Carlisle. „Ähm... ich geh mal kurz auf die Lichtung nachdenken. OK?" „Kann ich mitkommen?" fragte Jasper, oh nein das Bild was ich gesehen hab, mein Bauch kribbelte und das spürte Jasper, er musste grinsen. „Klar kannst du mitkommen" ich musste grinsen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Auf der Lichtung**

Als ich dort ankam setzte ich mich in die Blumen und blickte in den Wald und dachte nach. Dann sah ich wie Jasper sich vor mir setzte und sagte „Bella? Soll ich dir meine Geschichte erzählen?" Ich nickte und er begann zu erzählen.

….

Er hat seine ganze Geschichte erzählt und mit fast nur in die Augen geschaut. Ich war baff und schockiert. „Oh, Jasper, das tut mir leid, aber wie hältst du es in meiner Nähe solange aus?"

„Ähm... ja... ich nhab mich daran gewöhnt und ich würde dir nie weh tun... Oh scheiße jetzt muss ich es wohl sagen... Ich hab mich in dich verliebt Bella." Er war nervös,

das merkte man. Warte mal, hat er gerade gesagt er ist in mich verliebt? OMG! Jetzt muss ich es auch sagen. Das warten hat ein Ende. Danke Rose. „Ich hab mich auch in dich verliebt... Jazz"

Miteinmal zog er mich zu sich und umarmte mich und nahm meine Hand. Plötzlich wurde mir wieder schwarz vor Augen ich sah wieder Bilder, ich sah Jasper und ich so wie jetzt auf der Lichtung liegen aber, denn kam Laurent und es kam zum Kampf. Es wurde wieder schwarz und ich konnte wieder was sehen. Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah in Jaspers wunderschönen Augen und es sagte denn „Bella? Was hast du gesehen?" „Ich hab uns hier gesehen aber denn kam Laurent und es kam zum Kampf." flüsterte ich. Kaum hatte ich Laurent ausgesprochen schon war ich auf Jaspers Rücken und auf den weg zu den Cullens. Kurz bevor wir die Lichtung verlassen haben stand Laurent vor uns. Jasper stand vor mir in Angriffsstellung...


	7. Chapter 7

**Der Kampf**

„Na wenn das nicht Bella ist, aber wo ist dein geliebter Edward? Oh wen haben wir denn hier? Jasper? Oh Bella, das hätte ich nicht gedacht das du seinen Bruder nimmst. Aber naja deine Sache."

sagte er. Und lief auf uns los.

Beide Kämpften miteinander bis Jasper sehr weit weg geschleudert wurde,

Laurent kam auf mich zu und mit einmal wurde alles schwarz und ich merkte noch wie ich hinfiel. Ich sah ein Bild wie ich in einen Raum lag und schreite vor schmerzen.

Denn kam noch ein Bild und ich war wunderschön und glücklich mit Jasper zusammen.

Ich konnte meine Augen wieder öffnen was ich sah war schlimm. Jasper wurde fast den Kopf abgerissen, ich muss was machen, Also nahm ich einen spitzen Stein und schnitt mir den Arm ein bisschen auf,

aber Jasper war auch abgelenkt und er wurde von Laurent weg geschleudert,

Laurent kam auf mich zu und meine letzten Worte waren „Jasper ich liebe dich" bevor Laurent zu biss.

Miteinmal wurde der Druck weniger und ich hörte nur noch einen schrillen Schrei der wohl von Laurent kam.

Ich spürte noch wie ich auf ein Bett gelegt wurde.


	8. Chapter 8

**Die Verwandlung**

Es brannte sehr aber es war auszuhalten und schon bekam ich wieder Bilder. Ich sah dass,

eine Frau mit schwarzen Haaren, eine mit roten Haaren kommen um uns zu töten,

oder wohl eher mich. Ich sah auch das ich mit einmal alles hören und sehen konnte.

Ich sah meine wunderschönen goldenen Augen.

Jetzt war es wieder schwarz und ich konnte alles hören, und ich hörte mein Herz schlagen es wurde immer schlimmer bis es aufhörte.

Ich öffnete meine Augen und sah Jasper er war mit mir in mein Zimmer alle anderen waren bestimmt jagen.

Ich wollte gerade aufstehen, und da stand ich schon, ich wollte mich auf Jaspers Schoß setzten und da saß ich schon. Ich sah in seine schwarzen Augen, er war schon wieder nicht jagen.

Er sagte zu mir

„Du hast zu mir was wundervolles gesagt bevor du gebissen wurdest also möchte ich dir jetzt was sagen." „Ich liebe dich" sagte er „oh... Bist du süß ich liebe dich auch." ich war erschrocken über meine Stimme. Aber als ich in Gedanke kam ihn zu küssen waren seine Lippen schon auf meinen. Sein Kuss war sehr leidenschaftlich und liebevoll. Mit einmal sah ich das die anderen gleich kommen. Jasper fragte „Was hast du gesehen?"

Ich schmunzelte und sagte „die anderen kommen gleich, komm lass uns schon runter gehen."

Wir gingen Hand in Hand runter. Unten waren Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme und Eleazar.

Alle umarmten mich und sagten Willkommen in der Familie. Eleazar sagt „ Bella, du hast viele verschiedene Gaben du kannst wie Alice in die Zukunft gucken, deine ist aber immer wahr, außer sie werden verändert, du hast einen Schutzschild, du kannst Gaben kopieren, sie übertragen und du kannst dir welche ausdenken. Aber das alles kostet viel Kraft. Und ich muss dich warnen du kannst der Stärkste Vampir werden und bist somit sehr wertvoll für Aro.


	9. Chapter 9

**Überraschung**

… Ich bin jetzt schon ein Jahr ein Vampir. Meine Augen sind golden, wie von den anderen.

Ich lag nichts merkend auf dem Bett und dachte über mich und Jasper nach...

Ich erschrak als mit einmal Jasper vor mir stand und sagte „ Hey Darlin", er gab mir ein Kuss und sagte „Ich bin jetzt offiziell geschieden", „das ist schön" sagte ich, und küsste ihn.

Miteinmal löste er sich von mir und lächelte.

„Komm mal mit, ich hab eine Überraschung für dich"

**Überraschung Teil 2**

„_Komm mal mit, ich hab eine Überraschung für dich"_

Ohne mich zu wieder setzen ging ich mit. Wir rannten und rannten bis wir an einen Berg vorbei kamen. Diesen Berg liefen wir hoch, ich war erstaunt, als ich eine Version bekam. Ich sah eine Decke und den Sternenhimmel. Ich sah noch... NEIN! Das wollte ich nicht sehen... Ich blendete sie aus.

Jasper fragte „ Hast du es schon gesehen?" „Nein, hab ich nicht, ich wollte es auch nicht. Ich hab sie ausgeblendet." „Du bist süß, jetzt komm" Er war nervös, um das zu merken bräuchte ich noch nicht mal Jaspers Gabe kopieren. Ganz oben auf dem Berg sah ich eine wunderschöne Lichtung. Ein Wasserfall, eine Blumen Wiese mit einer Decke unterm Sternenhimmel. Diese Lichtung war die wunder schönste die ich je gesehen hab ich wollte mich gerade hinsetzen, als sich Jasper vor mir hin kniete und meine Hand fest hielt. „Isabella Marie Swan, möchtest du mich Jasper Hale Withlock heiraten und mit mir bis in die Ewigkeit zusammen sein?" „Hmm... Ich weiß nicht" Er guckte mich enttäuscht an. „Natürlich möchte ich dich heiraten, ich könnte gar nicht ablehnen, dazu liebe ich dich viel zu sehr, das würde mir das Herz brechen..." Er strahlte übers ganze Gesicht und holte eine kleine Schatulle mit einem Ring heraus. Er war wunderschön, Silber-Gold, Diamanten wurden eingearbeitet und es wurde „ich liebe dich bis ans Lebensende eingraviert. „Ich liebe dich auch Jazz" Er steckte ihn mir an und küsste mich leidenschaftlich.

Als wir nach Hause, wurden wir von allen gratuliert, denn sie wussten was Jazz vor hatte. Aber manchmal dachte ich über Alice und Edward nach. Wie es ihnen wohl geht? Oder was sie machen? Mir wurde alles schwarz vor den Augen, ich fiel auf die Knie. Als ich fiel hörte ich nur alle panisch „Bella!" rufen. Ich merkte wie ich auf ein Bett gelegt wurde und schon kamen die Bilder. Ich sah...


	10. Chapter 10

**Die Vision und das Gespräch.**

Mir stockte, der Atmen als ich das sah. Ich sah Viktoria und eine Frau, die ich nicht kannte, sie war schön, bleich und hat dunkles Haar. Mehr konnte ich nicht erkennen außer, dass beide blutrote aggressive Augen haben.  
Oh mein Gott... Ich sah hinter den beiden ganz viele Vampire, die sich noch nicht kontrollieren konnten, also waren sie Neugeborene. Was ich als Nächstes sah, war das Schlimmste. Ich sah mich, wie ich an einer Felswand über Jazz zusammenkauerte. Die anderen waren schwer verletzt.  
Meine Familie ist Tod, nur wegen mir. Das ist alles meine Schuld. Wie sollte ich mir das bloß verzeihen? Dass sie wegen mir sterben? Hallo? Sie sind mein Lebensinhalt. Ohne sie kann ich gar nicht... Die Vision war vorbei. So eine starke Vision hatte ich noch nie, sonst konnte man es mir kaum anmerken, dass ich etwas sehe.

Erschöpft öffnete ich meine Augen und sah in die besorgten Topas farbenen Augen von Jazz. Er sagte erleichtert „Bella, oh mein Gott, Bella, du bist wieder wach, ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht. Was hast du gesehen?"  
„Ich... Ich... Ich hab..." ich fing an zu schluchzen, Jazz kam zu mir und strich mir beruhigend über den Rücken. Ich wusste, er würde mich zu nichts zwingen,  
aber ich musste es los werden, immerhin hat es auch mit ihnen zu tun. „Schht... alles wird wieder gut... Soll ich die anderen anrufen?" Ich nickte, ich wollte es ihnen allen Sagen und wiederholen wollte ich mich nicht. Jazz holte sein Handy raus und sagte „ Carlisle? Könnt ihr bitte so schnell wie möglich nach Hause kommen. Es geht um Bella" die beiden unterhalteten sich noch kurz,  
was ich aber nicht verstand. Jazz verabschiedete sich von Carlisle. Ich fragte: „ wo sind die anderen?" „Sie waren jagen, sie bringen dir was mit, das du zu erschöpft bist" ich schaute in seine Augen, sie waren Topas, gut er war wenigstens jagen. Moment mal wie lange lag ich eigentlich hier? „Jazz? Wie lange lag ich hier?" „Du lagst eine Woche hier "„Oh mein Gott..." flüsterte ich und bekam eine Vision. Ich sah die anderen kommen. „Was ist los", fragt Jazz besorgt. Ich lächelte ihn und sagte „die anderen kommen gleich. Jazz?  
Hilfst du mir bitte? Ich möchte runter und sie Empfangen."  
„Klar Schatz, dazu sage ich doch nicht Nein. Er grinste und schon war ich auf seinen Armen. Ich quiekte auf. Als wir unten ankamen, kamen die anderen auch schon rein. „So Bella, bevor wir dich umarmen, trink das." Carlisle reichte mir vier Blutkonserven [wie auch immer die heißen] mit Tierblut. „Danke", sagte ich und trank sie aus. Jetzt war ich gestärkt und bettete die anderen am Esstisch platz zu nehmen...  
Alle setzten sich hin, ich sagte „Okay, ich muss euch jetzt erzählen was ich gesehen hab" ich schaute sie alle nacheinander an und fing an zu erzählen. Sie waren geschockt.  
Ich schluchzte „ich werde gehen... Damit ihr nicht verletzt werdet, die beiden kommen wegen mir und ich kann nicht riskieren das ihr getötet werdet... Auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wer die mit den schwarzen Haaren ist" „Nein!, du wirst nicht gehen!" schrien alle gleichzeitig. „Wir finden eine Lösung" sagte Carlisle. „Ich glaub, ich weiß, wer sie ist..." sagte ?


	11. Chapter 11

„_Ich glaub, ich weiß, wer sie ist..." _

„Das ist Maria, sie ist meine Schöpferin, von der ich dir erzählt hab" sagte Jasper. Wir machen ein Plan, wir lassen unsere Familie nicht im Stich...

Es wird schwer und es wird verletzte geben... Aber..." sagte Carlisle und Esme vollendete den Satz „wir lassen unsere Familie nicht im Stich!"

Mit einmal mischt sich Emmett mit im Gespräch ein „Wartet! Wartet doch mal! Wir haben doch Bella! Wir müssen uns doch nur Gaben ausdenken. Bella erfindet sie und überträgt sie uns."

Wir schauten ihn erschrocken an. „Was denn? Ich bin zwar kindisch in einigen Dingen das heißt aber nicht das ich dumm bin!" Jetzt mussten wir lachen. „Damit hat er aber recht, so können wir es machen" sagte Carlisle nachdenklich. „Na dann, lasst uns Gaben ausdenken!" sagte Emmett bestimmend. „Wartet! Ich kann das nicht! Ich kann noch nicht mal eine Gabe richtig aushalten. Ich hab die Kraft dafür nicht." sagte ich. „Deswegen wirst du Menschenblut trinken da du mit mir die Stärkste Selbstbeherrschung hast. Schaffst du auch ganz schnell davon weg zu kommen." sagte Carlisle streng.

„Aber! Ich töte keine Menschen." sagte ich aufgebracht.

„Tust du ja auch nicht, ich bring dir vom Krankenhaus etwas mit. Und kein aber!" sagte er im strengen Ton. Am Abend lagen Jazz und ich auf dem Bett und kuschelten. Miteinmal fragte Jazz „ Wann wollen wir eigentlich heiraten?", „Ähmm... Keine Ahnung, wenn das mit dem Kampf vorbei ist?" „Wann kommen sie denn?" „In einem halben Jahr." „Denn sind sie im Juni hier! Wollen wir im August heiraten?" Ich strahlte ihn an. Er nahm es als ja und küsste mich zärtlich. Jazz und ich haben abgemacht mit dem ersten Mal auf die Flitterwochen zu warten. Es soll etwas besonderes werden...


End file.
